Strength of Courage (Breaking Dawn part 1)
by Jessfairy88
Summary: The battle was over and a new adventure will begin. How will married life treat Bella and Angel. What will this new life bring and how will they face it.
1. A step forwrd!

**Angel P.O.V**

The next few weeks went by in a whirlwind. I sent most nights cuddled to Emmett as I slept an my days were taken up by Alice doing fitting for the dresses. As Alice worked with Bella on her shoes I walked outside.

Standing in front of the house at the edge of the woods tipped my head back eyes closed enjoying the sun. When strong cold arms wrapped around me I smiled as I leaned back against a familiar chest. Emmett lad his head on my shoulder holding me close.

"How are you today my love?"

"I'm good. I'm just enjoying the sun." As his skin sparkled I turned in his arms giving him a quick kiss. "How was hunting?"

"Good. Edward was whining a bit about Bella. He's ready for the wedding to be over."

I decided to act stupid." Wedding?"

He laughed."Don't start this again. Who was the one who suggested a double wedding?"

I smiled." I can't wait"

"Neither can I." He leaned down adn kissed my clan mark making it tingle.

"Wow!" I froze as a weird feeling came over me. "Deja vu."

Emmett tilted his head. "What?"

"I've seen this before. The night I got my clan mark I had a dream an this was it."

"Have you ever ad any other dreams?"

"No not like this?" Though as I said this I had a recollection of the little ones I dreamed about but they were just a dream. Emmett was a vampire so therefore dead. He couldn't reproduce. Or else Esme, Alice and Rosalie would have had children.

"Angel!"

I jumped hiding behind Emmett as Alice."Hide me from the evil pixie."

Emmett laughed as Alice came up. "Angel Wyatt. What are you doing out here. The wedding is tomorrow and there is still so much to do."

I sighed peeking out around Emmett. "But Alice I just need a break."

"You'll get one after the wedding while you guys are on your honeymoon... Honeymoon! Emmett please tell me you set everything up."

"Um!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Alice stamped her feet."EMMETT! You were suppose to set up somewhere to go."

I moved in front of Emmett glaring at Alice. "Alice he didn't have to because I told him not to. I don't want to go anywhere special for our honeymoon, I will be happy being in our home together with the guarantee no one will bother us."

Alice sighed touching her head. "No one will bother you but the whole point of a wedding is to leave on a honeymoon."

I smiled up at Emmett."I'm fine with waiting and going to a trip later on. But for now I just want to spend alone time with my mate." Before we could say anything else I smelled something delicious. Sticking my nose up I sniffed the air. "Food!"

Leaving the two I ran inside smiling as Esme placed down a plate with a roast beef sandwich with dipping sauce. "Oh Esme this looks wonderful."

"Dig in I know you and Bella are hungry."

I sat down and ate my sandwich nearly licking the sauce from the plate. I was so hungry. "Mama Esme is there any pickles?"

"Of course." She grabbed a jar of pickles and sat it down. I pulled a few out popping them into my mouth before chowing down again on my sandwich. Eating quickly I cleaned my plate before heading back outside to say bye to the guys as they were getting ready for their bachelor party.

"You guys have fun and remember no strip clubs."

Drew groaned. "But that would have been the best part."

As I slapped his shoulder Rosalie slapped the back of his head." you will do no such things... Or you'll get none for a month."

Drew swallowed before Jasper laughed moving forward. "Don't worry sisters. I promise to make sure they behave." He kissed my forehead then Rose's

"Thanks Jasper."

Emmett moved forward wrapping his arms around me "I can't wait for tomorrow."

I smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Go and enjoy your night. I will see you tomorrow at the end of the aisle."

He smirked before he and his brothers took off. Rosalie moved forward and put her arm around my shoulder. "So what do you have planned for tonight."

"I don't know. Aunt Cassie said she had a dinner planned for us tonight."

"Well lets get you there."

 **~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~**

Alice pulled to a stop outside of Aunt Cassie's house. I looked up an saw a few extra cars in the drive.

"What's going on?"

Alice pulled me from the car smiling. "This is your bridal shower."

"Oh Alice!"

She pulled me into the house were a loud cheer startled me. I jumped before looking around. Not only was it the Sekkari women but Kim,and Emily.

"Guys why?"

Alice put a silk rob around my shoulders. It was white and on the back is had a golden bride written on it.

"We have a small party plan for you. Nothing crazy I promise. Just food an maybe a couple of games. Come on please!"

I sighed before looking up at everyone. "Alright lets have some fun."

An that is how I spent the next few hours. Eating and laughing and playing games with my friends and family before getting tired and turning in upstairs. But as I laid my head down to sleep my phone went off. Looking at the screen I smiled.

 _'good night my wonderful bride to be._

 _be sure to get a lot of rest tonight.'_

I smiled Emmett was being so sweet. His next text popped up making me laugh.

 _' because you are going to need it!_

My wonderful idiot and his way with words. As my eyes closed and I drifted to sleep I felt a strange sensation of movement in my stomach. Figuring it was just nerves I turned over and fell asleep.


	2. The Wedding!

**Angel P.O.V**

I was a bundle of nerves and I felt like I was gonna get sick. Aunt Cassie had gotten me up around 7 this morning and made me eat breakfast being I said I wasn't hungry. She was now driving me to the Cullen's house.

"Angel take a deep breathe."

"Oh Aunt Cassie I am so nervous. What if I embarrass myself? What if I embarrass Emmett?"

"Angel you will do fine. When you see Emmett at the end of that aisle you will forget everything else."

"Really?"

"Yes."

As we pulled up Alice was suddenly at the car door. "Alice?"

"You can't look." With that she put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Alice is this necessary."

"I don't want you to see anything."

With that she lead me upstairs were I heard Rosalie talking to Bella. As Alice removed my blindfold I smiled at Bella.

"Hi Bells."

"Hey Angel."

I looked her over and saw she had her makeup done and her hair was done. Alice pushed me into a chair and pulled my hair bow out of my hair.

"You will not wear such a ponytail for your wedding."

"Alice?"

"No now hold still."

I sat there for almost an hour as she worked on my hair all the while staring at the table as my stomach twisted and turned.

"There. A work of perfection."

I looked up at the mirror with a gasp. "Oh! Alice it's perfect." As I reached up to touch the art piece that was my hair when she smacked my hand away.

"No you'll mess it up."

"Fine."

"Wow. Alice it looks awesome."

I saw Bella walk in eating. I was about to ask her what was she eating when the smell of fish hit me. I blame my nerves for when the smell hit me my stomach rolled.

"Bella move!"

Alice's warning almost came to late for I slapped a hand over my mouth and sprinted from the room. Ducking into the nearest bathroom I emptied my stomach.

"Angel?"

Carlisle knelt beside me as I heaved again. He placed a cold hand on the back of my neck at the base of my skull. The chill of his skin helped. As I sat up Esme handed me a glass of water. I quickly rinsed my mouth.

"Are you okay Angel?"

I sighed sitting u. "Yeah it's just my nerves. Ask aunt Cassie she almost had to force me to eat breakfast."

Carlisle looked p. "Esme get her a ginger ale."

As she left Carlisle looked me over."You sure your okay?"

"Yes papa Carlisle."

"Have you felt like this before?"

"No. But as I said I'm nervous as hell."

He smiled. "Don't be. You and Bella will be visions of beauty today."

I huffed. "Yeah till I face plant."

Carlisle laughed as he helped me to my feet. "You'll be fine. Now I can hear Alice tapping her feet. So lets get you back."

He lead me back to the room before helping me it. Rosalie moved forward tucking a strand of hair back into place. "You okay?"

"Yeah nerves."

"Don't worry as soon as you see Emmett everything else will disappear."

Alice moved forward." Okay makeup then you and Bella must dress."

I huffed a sigh as Alice grabbed her instruments of torture and war paint. I hate makeup but wha the hell. You only get married once why not go all out.

It took her almost an hour before she was happy with the results. Sitting her stuff down she clapped her hands. "Now the dresses."

Within moments she had both Bella an I stuffed into dresses. Well Bella. Me not so much. Rosalie was behind me loosening the ribbons on he back of my dress. Finally fixed up Bella slipped on the stiletto's Alice gave her, while I slipped on the crystal Cinderella shoes I wore at prom.

"How where you able to were something more sensible in shoes and I am in these death traps?"

Alice smirked. "Bella I know if Angel had shoes like yours she _would_ fall. I know you won't'

I sighed. "Way to make me feel better Alice."

Charlie walked in and smiled. "You girls are beautiful."

Alice walked up holding both Bella and I bouquets. "Okay Charlie get into position and Angel get..."Alice gasped. "Who's escorting you?"

"Um!"

She began to panic."Angel who will escort you? You were suppose to have this figured out."

Just then Uncle Matt and Dad walked in both stopping at the sight of me.

Uncle Matt smiled giving me a quick hug."Your beautiful."

"Thanks."

Dad was frozen in his spot."Dad?"

He jolted. "Sorry. Your as much like your mother." He moved forward kissing my forehead. "So perfect."

Uncle Matt rubbed his hands together. "Ready to get this wedding started?"

"NO!" Alice started bouncing. "Angel has no one to escort her. "She turned to me. "Who will be your escort?"

I bit my lip. "Well at first I wanted Uncle Matt but I finally got my dad back..." I sighed looking at the who men before an idea spawned. "Can they both escort me? Uncle Matt had always been a father figure to me and since getting dad back I've been getting caught in all the father- daughter things."

Alice smiled. "Of course. Now everyone places!"

I stood behind Bella with my arms tucked into the arms of my dad and uncle. I felt myself tremble slightly. Damian patted my hand.

"Steady Angel it won't be long."

I looked ahead to see Charlie leaning toward Bella. "You ready?"

I could see Bella sigh." Yeah. Just don't let me fall, Dad."

Charlie looked Bella over. "Never."

I smiled toward my Dad and Uncle. "You two don't let me make a fool of myself."

"Of course we won't."

Just then the music started which cause my insides to turn. Here we go. As Bella stepped out I took a deep breathe as my father and uncle took the first step out leading her out.

 ** **I am sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner many things has happened since the last chapter. Not only have I been healing from a knee injury I have been promoted at work as a department manger in the Walmart layaway. But I have also lost my grandfather the last week.****

 ** **It was a small time for family and now that things are getting back to normal I promise to post the next chapter soon.****

 ** **Getting ready for the wedding because it will be a douse. I think...****

 ** **well see you soon and as alway****

 ** **HAPPY READINGS!****


	3. The Vows

**Angel P.O.V**

They were right as soon as I saw Emmett standing at the end of the aisle everything else left my mind. It was all I could do to walked with my uncle and dad were all I wanted to do was run down the aisle and into his arms. I could barely hear the music that slowed as Bella came to a stop at Edward's side. I smiled at Emmett as my uncle and dad stopped before putting my hand in his.

Emmett winked before whispering. "You look beautiful."

I smiled squeezing his hand before we turned to the minister. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of both Edward Cullen and Bella Swan and Emmett Cullen and Angel Wyatt... Please repeat after me."

I smiled up at Emmett as it came my turn to speak. "I, Angel Wyatt. Take you, Emmett Cullen. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love. To cherish. As long as we both shall live." I smiled up at Emmett as he slid the ring onto my finger. "I do."

The Minister looked at both of us and smiled. "Edward, Emmett you may now kiss the bride."

I smiled as Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me off the ground before his lips covered mine in a deep kiss. When he sat me back down we turned to everyone who stood and clapped.

The Minister smiled. "May I present both Mr. Mrs. Cullens."

As the audience applauded as we headed back toward the house and to the reception area. Emmett pulled me into his arms hugging me tight as we stood to the side.

"Happy?"

"Beyond so." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before looking over and Angela and Ben. "I'll be right back."

I moved over toward then as I saw them with Jess and Mike looking at the cake.

Jess looked over the cake. "Just thought it'd be bigger.

Alice smirked at me as she walked up. "Hi Guys.

"Hi Alice."

Jess blushed. "We were just saying how pretty everything is, you know just saying."

Alice smiled. "You don't think it's too much?"

Eric shook his head. "No. Not at all."

I moved up narrowing my eyes at Jess and Mike. "You know you two can just leave if you are gonna cause trouble..." I looked toward Alice. "How were they invite anyway. I never liked them." I looked back toward them. " False friends and horrid people who think about their own person gain."

Suddenly strong arms wrapped me pulling me away. Drew's laughing filled my ears.

"Come on your husband is looking for you."

He pulled me away from the two faced friends before leading me back over to Emmett. Once back with my husband he placed his arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"What is going on?"

"oh nothing."

Emmett chuckled pulling me close kissing me before turning back to the guests. I smiled as I saw three blond women walk up along with a brunet and a handsome man. The handsome man moved forward.

"Emmett. Congratulations."

Emmett smiled before giving a manly hug to the man. "Eleazar thank you for showing up." He smiled down at me. "Angel meet our cousin from Alaska. This is Eleazar and his wife Carmen. An this is Kate, Tonya, and Irina."

I smiled toward them. "It is nice to met you."

Edward and Bella came up to stand at our side. "Irina maybe you should go have a seat and relax a little."

I frowned wondering why Edward's voice almost sounded like a command. Looking up I saw Irina staring at Billy and Seth.

"I can't do this."

Tonya looked over at her. "You promised."

Irina snarled. "They invited on."

Edward moved closer. "Irina, he's our friend."

"They killed Laurent."

It finally hit me what this was about. I glared at Irina and took a step forward ignoring both Edward and Emmett who grabbed at my arms to hold me back. The knew from experience what I can be like mad.

"Good. Because truth be told if they didn't kill him I would have myself. He tried to kill Bella."

She glared at me. "I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us. to live in peace with humans... With me."

I scoffed at that. "I doubt that sweetie. If he wanted to be with you so bad why is it he ran off the moment Victoria called. He didn't love you. He used you and you let him."

She advanced on me ignoring her sisters. "You know nothing human. He was everything to me as I was to him."

I flexed mt fingers forcing my arm to stay relaxed. "He cared of only himself doning what he had to do to survive. As I said if the pack had not handled him I would have enjoyed tearing him apart myself."

She growled." How could you..." As she took a step forward I raised my hand stopping her and in that moment I had Jasper,Drew, Carlisle and Rose standing around me as I took a step toward Irina.

"Listen he blondie. I am not a normal human, I am Sekkari and a princess at that so you don't want to fuck with me... An on another note you have a problem with the pack take it up with me because I am apart of the pack."

"Your not a dog."

"Oh but I am and I won't hesitate to shift and let you join your precious Laurant. If someone tried to hurt me or my family they will die. Laurant could have lived is he stayed away."

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Angel there are a lot of people around. Let her down."

Listening to him I lowered my hand so she was standing on her own. Her sisters came forward and wrapped an arm around her. As Tonya walked off with her Kate turned to look at me.

"I agree with you... If he really loved my sister he wouldn't have left her when another woman called. I knew he was playing her some why but she wouldn't listen."

I smiled to Kate. "That's okay. I'm sure we will do everything necessary to protect our family."

As she walked off Emmett lead me to the table with Bella and Edward smiling.

"What?"

He laughed. "Nothing... I'm just loving how much of a badass my wife it." That made me laugh.


	4. Want an end to the night

**Angel P.O.V**

Following Emmett we sat at the table beside Bella and Edward. drinks ere handed out as people made their way to the stage to do their toasts. I smirked to Bella knowing her mother may do something a little embarrassing.

I groaned as Drew stepped up to the microphone. "Is this on? Ummm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sisters. Bella, and Angel, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'Cause you won't be getting any more for a while."

As he laughed I glared and raised my voice. " Watch it big bro. I can still kick your ass." Everyone laughed

As he moved away Jessica stepped up. I went to move when Emmett stopped me. "No."

"Emmett she will be a bitch."

"Just leave her Angel"

"Fine."

Jessica smiled. "Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or"the Hair as I call him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she;s not the captain of the volleyball team." She laughed. "I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Or the president of the school council." She chuckled then looked at me." Then there was Angel. She became quick friends with Bella almost a sister but was a loner to everyone else. Apparently that was Emmett's type, even though she looked more like a boy with her clothes... But this is to two happy couples. May you have a happy marriage especially when you add to it soon."

I glared attempting to get up again. Aunt Kayla seeing how angry I was walked up and whispered something to Jessica which made her leave the stage quickly.

I had to hide my growl when Mike stepped up. "I just want to say both Edward and Emmett are lucky. Bella is a cute girl with such shy disposition there were many who crushed on her when she came to Forks. But apparently she didn't care for anyone else but Edward. As for Angel she had eyes only for Emmett. But I hope you guys have a nice life together.

As Mike left the stage I looked at my aunts and uncles I mouth. "Get rid of them." They nodded before going to the back talking to Jessica and Mike before escorting them out.

Charlie was next up I smiled at Bella as he began. "Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth."Everyone laughed. "And I know how to use a gun." He then smiled to me. "An for Angel, she has became like family to me, a niece I love dearly." He glared at Emmett. "Even though I know she can handle herself it doesn't stop the fact I can and will defend her if she was ever hurt."Everyone laughed as they took a drink.

Alice was next skipping to the stage and smiling. " Now that you're my sisters you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, Heels, handbags."

I chuckled and raised my fist in the air. "Never!" That had everyone laughing.

When Renee came to the stage I leaned my head on Emmett shoulder and zoned out a moment. I was suddenly feeling tired and figured it had something to do with just a long day.

"Hello everyone." I shot up seeing my dad at the stage. "My name is Damien. Many may not know me but I am Angel's father. I am sad to say an accident when she was 5 have kept me from her... I lost my memory and just recently got it back in the last 2 years. An in that time I have learned what a strong and beautiful woman she has become. One I am very proud of. Being a dad I believe no one is deserving of my little girl. But Emmett, you come pretty close. I hope you two are as happy as me and Angel's mom were." He smiled to Bella. "An Bella I may not have gotten to know you very well but I know you are a wonderful girl, your parents raised you into a strong woman. An I will issue the same advice to both Emmett and Edward, you hurt these girls and I hurt you."

Charlie lifted his glass. "Here, here." Everyone laughed as they drank."

As he walked away Esme walked forward with smile." I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie as well as Damien and the late Marielle for bringing such wonderful people into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect them forever." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek.

Emmett stood and moved to the stage as I crossed my arms eyes narrowed at him. "Well there isn't much to say. I've never been the best with words but here it goes. A toast to my beautiful strong wife. I have screwed up on our way here and learned from them. I never thought I was worthy of such love but now that I found it I never want to be without it. So, here is to an eternity with you by my side."

I stood with my glass held high. "Same here babe." I swore some people almost fell over laughing." Emmett joined me as we smiled up to Edward who took the stage.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bela, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Everyone applauded before Edward joined us again and we all ate.

Before long the table and everything was moved and there was two chairs in the middle of the floor. Bella and I were sat back to back. The DJ walked up. " Okay everyone it is time for the garter and bouquet toss. Gentleman step forward an get ready to catch the garter."

I blushed as Emmett knelt in front up me lifting my dress a little lifting my leg. "I don't like this tradition." I could hear Bella in agreement before I gasped as Emmett put his head under my dress. I had to hold a gasp as I felt him nip my thigh before biting the garter and pulling it down my leg. He rose with a large smile winking to Edward as they both shot the garter into the crowd of Keegan caught my garter before winking at Tanya. ' _what was that?'_ I notice Ben catching Bella's garter.

The chairs were moved and Bella and I stood side by side with our Bouquets ready. "Alright ladies lets see who are the next lucky brides."

Me and Bella threw out bouquets and turned and discreetly lifted a finger making it bounce of someone fingers and landed in Tanya's hand. I winked to Uncle Keegan before watching Bella's bouquet go into Angela's hands.

Before anything could be said music started and Emmett swept me up in his arms twirling me on the dance floor. I giggled as I put my arms around Emmett. We danced for about 5 songs before I noticed Bella was walking back out a little disheveled.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Promise."

"Yes."

"Well my strong husband twirl me." An he did. I swear by the tenth song my feet felt like they were gonna fall off when Alice came and got me.

"Come on it's time to say by and start your honeymoon."

She pulled me inside with Bella and we both quickly changed.

We headed out and hugged everyone as Bella and Edward left. Dad turned to me. "So is Emmett taking you anywhere special?"

"Nope I told him not to. I just want to go home with my husband."

Hugging everyone we got into Emmett's jeep and headed back to our cabin. "How are you wife."

I smirked looking over at him. "I'm fine husband. Just ready to be home with you."

"Really?" When I winked he speed up more.

When we got home I smiled. "Give me a moment."

"Of course."

Running upstairs I went into the closer and pulled on night gown I gotten for tonight.

Going back out I smirked seeing Emmett lounged on the bed his tie undone and his shoes off.

"Already getting ready?"

He shot up with a swallow looking me over. "Wow Angel."

"It's nothing you haven't seen before."

He moved closer his hands running along my sides." But this is different because now you are my wife."

"An your my husband." Reaching up I tore his shirt in two."Now husband time to full fill your husbandry duties."

Emmett smirked picking me up tossing me on the bed before following. That night he indeed full fulled his duties and more till exhaustion took me over.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. I will warn you in the next chapter there will be a small time skip. But please enjoy the story and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	5. What the Heck

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been over a week since the wedding. Me and Emmett stayed in our home for a good five days. The only time we left was when he hunted and got me some dinner at the same time. Today as Emmett went and spent time with Drew, and Jasper I was heading down to the reservation to see my friends down there.

Coming to a stop outside of Emily's I shut of the truck before jumping out.

"Angel!"

I turned smiling as the wolves came out and wrapped their arms around me lifting me in a hug.

Jared pulled away first smiling."Man, Angel did you pack on some weight since the wedding."

I smacked him before scowling. "Jared you don't talk about a woman's weight."

Sam came forward pulling me into a hug. "How have you been?"

I knew by the look in his eyes he was asking about my honeymoon. "I am good. My husband is very attentive to me."

On the porch Emily, Emberly, and Penny was laughing. Moving away from the boy I moved up and hugged the girls.

"Married to a worthless leech. Worst decision either of you made."

I growled as I turned glaring at Jake. "You got a problem Jake?"Everyone backed away as I took a step toward him.

Jake glared at me his fists shaking. "Yeah how can either of you stand to be married to corpse."

I chuckled. "For one they are a better man then you."

As he lunged I threw my hand out sending him into a tree. "You forget idiot. YOU. DID. NOT. IMPRINT. ON. BELLA. If you were meant to be with her you would have imprinted. She is Edward's mate just like I am Emmett's. You are not meant to be with her. When will you stop being a jerk and an evil dumbass and get on with your life."

He stood up with a growl. "You know nothing. I am better for her then he is. He will turn her and this will be all for nothing when we kill them for breaking the treaty."

I moved forward pushing him back making him fall. "No one will be killing anyone! You are not better for her, look at all you have done to her. How much you have hurt her and manipulated her to try and choose you. If you truly loved someone you would not do that too them."

Jake moved forward wrapping his hand around my throat pushing me against the tree before I could blink. "You know nothing."

Sam moved forward. "Jake let her go."

"Back off Sam she attacked me first. She's a Cullen now. They are not allowed on our land. She came onto our land and attacked me the treaty is voided."

I gasped kicking Jake in the groin as Sam and Paul pulled him back. "This is why I am glad Sam is alpha. You Jacob Black are to immature to be an alpha. You would use the pack as your own personal gain. Grow up you stupid pup." I felt my stomach roll. Moving to the side I leaned over the tree root and threw up.

Emily was quickly to my side holding my shoulder. "Sam get him out of here and let us girls have some time."

"Okay."

He and the other guys walked off dragging Jake fussing him as they went. Emily and Penny took my arms and lead me back inside.

Emily sat me down "Are you okay?"

I nodded taking a napkin an whipping my mouth. "Yeah I've just been a little under the weather the last few days."

Penny gasped dropping the cup she grabbed. "What? You've been throwing up for a few days? Have you went to talk to Carlisle?"

Wrapping my arms around my knees I sighed. "No I always feel better through the day. Its just in the mornings."

Emily squealed before coming over and hugging me. "Oh Angel this is wonderful..."

I looked up confused. "Wonderful? Me being sick?"

Penny, Kim, Emily, and Emberly laughed. "You know your not sick right?"

I looked at them like they were crazy. "What are you guys talking about?"

Emily put her arm around my shoulders. "Angel you are showing the signs."

"What signs?"

Penny walked over and placed her hand on my stomach. "Angel you might be pregnant."

I blanched suddenly feeling dizzy. "No! I can't be. Emmett is a vampire."

Penny smiled "Doesn't mean he can't have children. Especially when you can carry a child."

"But I can't have a baby."

"Why not?"

I couldn't answer that then I was suddenly biting my lip thinking of a child of mine and Emmett's. It made me smile a little.

Emily ran out of the room before coming back shoving a box in my hand. "Take this an go check."

I looked down at the box, a pregnancy test. "Emily? Why do you have this?"

"Me and Sam have been thinking about starting a family so I keep a few around just in case. Now get in there and use it so we know."I got up and went to the bathroom reading the box.

Twenty minutes later me and the girls sat around the test in shock Penny had her arms around me.

"I can't believe it... A baby!"

I looked up sniffing. "What do I tell Emmett? What do I tell everyone?"

Emily hugged me. "Angel your married. It is normal for a married couple to have a baby. So what Em is a vampire and you a Sekkari. Your father shows you it can happen."

I started rocking back and forward. "What do I tell everyone? Jake is already mad at..." I sat straight. "Wait if I can get pregnant does that mean Bella can as well?"

Emberly hummed "I wouldn't think so. I mean your closer to a vampire with you added senses then she is."

"Should I let them know it is a possibility?"

Emily shook her head. "No. If by any chance they do it will be their decision. A child is a blessing no matter what."

I nodded before suddenly feeling very hungry. "I am going to go get something to eat."

Emily walked to the side where she had food sat out for the boys. She made me a plate and sat it down. I quickly ate it before pushing the plate away. The girls were staring at me.

"What?"

Emily tilted her head. "You inhaled that food like the boys. Are you okay?"

"I am just so hungry. I haven't been able to keep anything down the last two days."

Penny jumped up rushing to me. "Anything?"

"No. I'd eat and a little while later I throw it up."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet."We have to go somewhere. Emberly tell Paul I'll see him later." She pulled me out to my car and made me get in the passenger seat.

"Penny?"

"Give me your keys we need to get somewhere quick."

"No. Why should..." before I could finish my sentence I felt my stomach roll again and I went to the nearest tree throwing up.

Afterward Penny rushed me into the car and took off. I was confused at what whas going on until we pulled into the hospital.

"No Penny I can't go to Carlisle."

"We are not."

She bundled me out of the car and went inside. The receptionist smiled at us. "yes how can I help you?"

"We are here to see Aunt Cassie Wyatt."

The woman recognized me and smiled. "She is in there office."

Penny lead me down the hall and into the office closing and locking the door. Aunt Cassie took one look at me and shot off her seat.

"Angel? Whats wrong?"

Penny answered. "Cassie this has to stay in this room. First thing is Carlisle here?"

"No he is off today."

"Good. The problem is a weird one. First Angel is pregnant."

Cassie squealed hugging me. "Oh this is wonderful. But what is the problem."

Penny looked up. "She has no been able to keep any food down for two days.

Cassie immediately went into doctor mode. "You have been able to keep nothing down?"

Penny moved forward. "I have a idea Cassie. Can you get a bag of blood without someone noticing."

"Yes why?"

"Do it. Angel you sit here we will be right back." She forced me to sit on the couch as they left. Why was she asking about blood? I sat with my arms crossed my hand gently rubbing my stomach. I couldn't believe I was pregnant.

The door opened and Aunt Cassie and Penny returned. Aunt Cassie held a bag of blood and Penny held a cup as well as some food.

"Penny?"

She too the bag of blood from Aunt Cassie who was locking the door. She tore the bag opened putting the blood into the cup before putting in a straw.

"NO!"

She walked over with the cup and I shrank back. "No way am I drinking blood."

"Angel. The baby is half vampire you may need to do this. The baby will need to fee both sides."

I was trembling when she put the cup in my hand. "Just try it please Angel."

I nodded closing my eyes as I took a drink through the straw. My eyes shot open as the cool liquid went down y throat. It .Didn't. Taste. Bad! What the hell? I took another big drink and felt y stomach start to settle for the first time in days.

Penny handed me the food. "Now try this."

I took the sandwich and quickly ate it. We then sat there for a while an I was surprised I didn't ave to throw up.

Aunt Cassie looked me over and checked my vitals. "Looks to me like you are gonna have to drink blood while you are pregnant with this little one."

I nodded looking down at my stomach as I felt something move. "How far along do you think I am?"

"I am unsure the baby is growing quickly so we will need to run some tests."

"Alright."

When me and Penny walked out of the hospital hours later we learned I am about 4 or 5 months pregnant and the baby was being protected. The ultrasound couldn't see it. That had me worried. That means no one can see it.

"Are you gonna tell Emmett?"

I looked up at Penny who was driving to the Cullen's house. "I don't know. I want to but I am scared."

"You need to tell him at least."

"I know."

When we pulled up we got out and Penny hugged me. "I'm heading back to La Push I let Emily and Em know."

"Okay."

"Angel!"

"Hum?"

"Do it tonight. The sooner the better."

"I promise." She took off running. I turned back to the house and walked in intending to get Emmett and pull him to the side to talk with him. But when I walked through the door I came into chaos. The Cullen's were flitting around at top speed. Carlisle apparently getting ready for medical reasons and the some of the others were staring at Rose.

I moved forward looking at Emmett who was glaring at Rose. "What's going on?"

Rose perked up. "Perfect Angel I need your help and you may be the only one who can.."

Emmett pulled me away from Rose. "No she will not get involved."

Rose glared at him. "Why not Bella is here sister too."

I moved away from Emmett and turned to Rose. "What is going on?"

It was Jasper that answered. "Edward called... Bella is pregnant."

I gasped fighting the urge to touch my own stomach. Oh my me and Bella having half vampire babies at the same time. "What's the problem?"

Emmett growled. "Because the thing inside her is a monster!"

I whimpered as his eyes bore into mine. He thought Bella's baby was a monster... Then what was the baby I carried. Would he believe it a monster as well?

He looked up as Carlisle came back in. "Everything is ready."

"Ready for what?" I looked at Carlisle then to Emmett. "Ready to take good care of her had better be the answer Emmett Cullen."

He glared at Rose before glaring at me. "No. As soon as Bella gets here we are going to abort it."

I felt like throwing up. Emmett the man, vampire I loved wanted to abort Bella's baby. That would mean he'd want to abort mine. NO!

Rose glared moving to my side."I am against it and I will fight whoever I must. Bella deserve a change for her baby and no one will take that from her."

Emmett growing. "That fetus is a monster and is will slowly kill my sister. I will hold her down if I have to. But that thing is coming out of her. I will not lose my family."

WHAT? I threw out my hands sending Emmett flying through the window in the living room landing against a tree outside. He looked up at me in shock. I couldn't do this. If he wouldn't allow Bella her child what's to say he will allow mine. Fighting the tears I took off back to the one place I knew I could have support.


	6. Return

**Angel P.O.V**

I groaned turning over in the bed hugging the pillow closer willing myself not to cry again. It had been a few days since I ran away from Emmett.

"Angel?"

I looked up to see Penny walked in with a pate and a thermos. "Time to eat."

I groaned again, I tried not to eat an drank at first but I lost that battle against Emily,Emberly, and Penny. Sitting up I took the thermos quickly drinking the blood before eating the eggs.

After I as done I hugged my legs to my chest thinking back to when I got here.

 _~flashback~_

 _I ran as fast as I could away from Emmett to the one place I knew he couldn't find me. As I entered the La Push boarders I tripped over a fallen tree before curling into a ball sobbing. Someone must have heard me because Seth soon came out._

 _"Angel!" He rushed to my side lifting me up. "What happened are you okay?" I could only sob as I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck almost in a death grip sobbing harder. He cradled me closer. "Don't worry."_

 _Seth took me to Sam and Emily's place calling out. "Sam!" Most of the pack and the girls walked out._

 _"Angel!"_

 _Penny and Emberly were the first to get to me followed by Sam and Emily. Sam looked me over. "What happened?"_

 _Seth shifted me in his arms holding me closer. "I don't know. I found her curled up on the ground crying."_

 _Penny looked me over before looking up. "Take her inside Seth we'll handle her. Everyone else you need to go. This is a girl talk."_

 _"What about Seth?"_

 _"He's gone as soon as he sits her down."_

 _Everything was a blue and next thing I knew I was in the spare bedroom and the girls had me changed into a clean pair of pajamas. I laid curled into a ball as the girls gathered around me. Luna came into the room._

 _"Okay all the boys have left."_

 _Penny pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Angel what happened?"_

 _I just whimpered and crossed my arms over my stomach. Penny looked me over and noticing my actions. "Did you tell him?"_

 _I shook my head no. She looked at the others then back at me. "Then what happened?"_

 _I knew I could trust them. "Pack can't know."_

 _Emily rubbed my back. "This doesn't leave this room."_

 _I looked up at Penny. "I was gonna tell him but there was a problem when I got there... Bella's pregnant."_

 _The girls jaw dropped before Emily looked down. "What was the problem about a baby?"_

 _"Edward is scared it is a monster and he says he is gonna make Bella abort it," the girls gasped, Emmett and Alice are of the same mind. Jasper, Rose, Drew, and Esme are with Bella. She wants to keep it. Carlisle is indifferent he is only worried out Bella's health." I looked up the tears falling again." Emmett said he would hold her down so they can abort it if he had to." I was sobbing now. "How can I tell him he was gonna be a dad when she is wanted to get rid of Bella's. There babies they are not monsters."_

 _The girls all hugged me._

 _~End Flashback~_

I got up and changed into the clothes Penny sat out before heading into the kitchen hugging Emily.

"Thank you for letting me staying here these last few days."

She smirked. "No problem."

I moved and sat down looking around. "Where are the guys?"

"I don't know there was a lot of howler a little bit ago and then they all took off. Hopefully they'll be back son and then we can see what is going on."

We sat there for another couple of hours till the sound of raised voices caught our attention. We went outside to see the guys huddled together exchanging angry words.

Emily walked up. "Sam? What's going on?"

"Emily you and the girls get back in the house."

I huddled with Penny and Emberly as Sam and the other looked at us. Emily looked at us then back to Sam. "Where are Jake and Seth and whats going on?"

Sam growled. "Seth and Jake are no longer apart of this pack. They choose these leeches and Bella over his brothers."

"What?"

"Bella is home and she is heavily pregnant with a monster. The creature won't be able to control it's thirst the humans are in danger."

I felt my anger flare again. He wanted to hurt Bella's baby again. Then they will try and hurt my own. I glared at him. "All of you are so ignorant. It is just a baby."

Sam stormed up to me glaring. "You knew about Bella."

"Why do you think I ran off. I want Bella to have a chance to have her baby while Emmett and Edward and Alice don't."

Paul moved forward. "They have a good idea. That thing needs to be destroyed before it is born."

I glared throwing out my hands sending the whole wolf pack back pinning them 10 feet off the ground in the tree.

"You listen and you listen good. You will not hurt Bella or her baby. You will stay away from them."

Paul growled. "Forgot you married a leech. Your now Cullen or did you forget you are not allowed on our land."

I growled as Penny, Luna, Emberly and Emily stepped up. "Lower them slowly."

I did as they said and the girls moved forward grabbing a hold of the men. Emily looked at Sam. "If any of you hurt a hair on either Angel or Bella's head consider yourself single." The guys eyes shot to hers she glared at Sam. "I promise I will leave you Sam Uley as will Penny and Emberly."

"Fine." Sam looked at me. "We won't attack you but you are no longer welcomed in this home and you need to leave."

"Gladly." I took off running back toward Forks.

 ** **Penny P.O.V****

As I watched Angel run off I looked back toward the men before looking at my sister sharing a mental conversation.

 _'I think Angel is gonna need some help with this.'_

 _'I agree if Emmett was that strong when he found out about Bella I worry how he will be when he finds out about Angel.'_

 _'There is no way she can keep this to herself if she go in alone. I know Carlisle will help but the problem is Edward will see it in his mind.'_

 _'Penny we need to be there for her. She is like another sister to us an she needs us.'_

 _'I agree but we can't let the other know.'_

 _'Understood.'_

Ignoring the men Em followed me in where we quickly packed a bag. But as we went t leave we were stopped.

"Penny where are you guys going?"

I looked over to see Embry, Sam and Paul staring at us. "We're leaving."

Sam stood up. "Your not leaving. You have to stay here were we can protect you. We don't know what is gonna happen and imprintees need to be protected."

Emberly crossed her arms." We are leaving and you can't stop us."

I though to deescalate the problem. "We are just gonna head back to Ireland till this is all over." I looked to Emily and sent her a mental message. _'We will not let Angel do this alone. SHe is strong but I don't think she is strong enough for this.'_

Emily nodded before hugging us. "We'll call you when this is all over."

We turned and left making sure out sent went to the airport before turning and heading to the Cullen's hoping for Angel to be okay.

 ** **Angel P.O.V****

I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen's house. But as I neared I was stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get out of my way Jake I'm here for Bella."

"You've been with Sam for almost a week why come back."

"This is my family and this is where I need to be."

Before he could say anything Seth came forward standing between me and Jake. "Jake leave her alone. Do you forget she and Bella are close." He turned and wrapping his arm around my shoulder he lead me toward the house.

"Sorry about that Jake has been kind of on edge."

"I understand."

As we neared the house the door opened and Esme was out and pulling me into a hug. "Welcome home sweetie."

"Where is she?"

She lead me inside to the living room were the family was.

"Angel!" Emmett looked up but as he went to move toward me I threw out my hand and pushed him away as I moved to Bella. She looked so bad. It looked like she wasn't getting enough food into her body.

"Angel!"

Ignoring Emmett I moved over and sat beside Bella hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good. The baby is very active."

"Really?" I reached down and touched her stomach smiling when I felt the baby move.

Carlisle came forward. "It is growing quickly."

Edward glared at me. "We need to get it out of her."

I glared at him. "I'll tell you as I will tell Emmett and anyone else who wants to hurt that baby. Bella is carrying it. She's the one with the mothers instinct. If she in her heart knows the baby will not be dangerous then I suggest you listen to her. An if you or anyone try to forcefully take the baby you'll have to deal with me." I glared. "Husband or no Emmett this is one time you will listen and do what I tell you. You will leave the baby alone."

He glared. "How can you defend the fetus when you can see it is hurting Bella."

"Because I trust Bella."

The clearing of throats had us turn toward the door. Penny and Emberly stood there. They moved closer then stood on either side of me and Bella. Penny looked up.

"I agree with both Bella and Angel. We will protect Bella with all our being."

With that the household was at a standstill. Many were with Bella and only a few were with Edward. One thing for sure was that things will be tense for the next few weeks and whats worse was trying to keep my pregnancy from the others.

 ** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'****

 ** **Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter for you.****

 ** **Anyone notice a certain young wolf's protectiveness toward Angel.****


	7. Blood and Reviel

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been a week since I returned to the Cullen house and many things has changed. Me and Emmett has not been around each other much. I stayed with Bella mostly. That is when I could go without wanting to kill Edward. Anther thing is that Leah had joined Seth and Jake, though she didn't have much to do with the Cullen's she kept me company from time to time. As of late i had taken to wearing Emmett's hoodies to hid my ever growing stomach. So far no one knew about me and I was okay with that.

Right now me, Pen, and Em were down in the theater room so I could drink the thermos of blood without the others knowing. As I finished Pen got it cleaned as there was a knock on the door. I looked at the girls.

"If that's him I don't want to talk to him."

Em opened the door. "Oh Carlisle!"

"Can I talk to you girls."

"Alright."

As he walked in Em closed the door and opening a panel she put int a code and a metal whoosh. "What was that?"

Carlisle walked over to me sitting down before answering. "When we had the room build we installed a metal frame that can be retracted so anyone inside can be heard without the others. Even Edward's gift can't get through here."

I looked at the girls before looking at Carlisle. "Okay. So what do you want to talk about."

He sniffed before looking at me. "I want to know why I smell blood."

I froze as the girls tried to find an excuse when Carlisle held up his hand. "I recognized the smell as bagged blood not to mention I can see a drop of blood on your shirt Angel."

I looked down and there was a drop on my shirt. "Ummm."

"Angel?" I looked up into his black eyes " What is going on. Please tell me."

I sighed before pulling off Emmett's hoodie. Carlisle sucked in a deep breathe when he saw my extended stomach. "Your?"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant too."

"How long have you known?"

"I have know since Bella's phone call but after reviewing the symptoms I was pregnant before the wedding."

"But your not developing as quickly as Bella?"

"No. I guess because I am Sekkari and we are closer to vampires then humans."

"An the blood?"

"Well at the beginning I was not able to keep any food down and it was Aunt Cassie and Penny who discovered I had to drink blood every once in a while for the baby."

"You haven't told Emmett."

I began to cry an her wrapped his arms around me. "How can I tell him we are having a baby when he wants to get rid of Bella's."

Penny moved forward a tear falling down her face. "This will be over soon and they will know a baby is not a bad thing..." She looked down and back up. "Then it'll be my turn."

We looked over at her and I reached out and took her hand. "Your pregnant to?"

"Yeah me and Paul are expecting our own."

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago."

Carlisle looked up."So Paul doesn't know."

"He and Embry doesn't know we are here. They think we are gone to Ireland."

"I'm sorry."

Carlisle smiled."My daughters are having kids. I am gonna be a grandpa."We giggled before sating there in silence.

 **~Time Skip~**

I sat in the living room covered in Emmett's hoodie. I could hear Edward yelling at Bella. I wanted to get up an put him through a wall but knew I couldn't. Not being pregnant. I saw Carlisle glance at me, I was thankful he has hid his thoughts about my baby. He was the only one in the family that knew.

They brought Bella in sitting her down. She was cold an Jake moved in to keep her warm. Penny came over to me.

"Angel let's get you something to eat." I stood as I listened to the others.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system."

Alice growled. "If I could only see the fetus..."

"Baby!"

"Maybe I could figure out what it wants."

' _What it wants? Could Bella's pregnancy be like mines? I know my baby wasn't growing as quickly, but would Bella's diet be like mine? Would she need blood?'_

I saw Edward's head shot up looking at me. That's when I realized I didn't guard my thoughts. ' _Tell no one Edward!'_

He glared at me before nodding. "I think you might be right Angel."

Emmett looked away from the window."About what?"

Edward looked at me an I was thankful for was letting me answer. " I was thinking the baby was half-vampire. Would Bella need to change her diet?"

Emmett growled. "I know the feeling."

Carlisle got up nodding to me. "We have some Type O set aside."

Jasper's head shot up. The damn wolves are starving everyone. Alice took his hand. "Walk with me!" They left the room.

I moved closer to Bella when Emmett grabbed my hand.

"I need some air."

I knew this was hard on him. He like Edward still didn't like the idea of the baby/ He led me out to the back of the house.

"Emmett?"

He stopped at the window his hands going to his hair. "I hate this."

I tried to comfort him. "Emmett everything will be okay."

He threw my hand off his arm. It hurt me more then I let show."Emmett it..."

He grounded on me. "Don't you dare say it will be okay Angel."His voice was raising. "My sister is carrying a monster that is slowly killing her an you say t will be okay."

I felt the tear fall. "Em it's just a baby."

"It's an abomination something that has no right to live."

I crossed my arms over my distended stomach as I left my heart break. "Em it's a baby, just think of watching him or her growing up."

Emmett growled bringing himself to his full height to tower over me. "I WILL NEVER WANT TO TAKE CARE OF SOME MONSTER."

I felt my heart shatter. He didn't want our baby. If he didn't except Bella's baby how could he except mine. But as my sobs rocked my chest I removed his hoodie letting him see my extended stomach.

His eyes bulged as I looked up sobbing. "TELL THAT TO YOUR UNBORN CHILD." With that I turned and ran leaving the house.

"Angel! Stop!" I ignored Seth as he, Penny and Emberly followed me. But as I passed a fallen tree a blur of silver and black knocked me down my head striking a rock. The last thing I remembered was Seth leaping to protect me as everything went black.

 **Seth P.O.V**

I could feel myself shaking as I heard Emmett yelling at Angel. How could he yell at her. She was his mate an I could see how much they loved each other. I now could hear her sobs. I turned intended to go inside an making him leave her alone.

"Seth! No!"

I glared at Jake. "He's yelling at her."

Jake looked to the house then back at me. "It's not your or our concern."

My shaking intensified. " How could you stand there an listen and not do anything."

"Angel can handle herself."

"But as of late she's been more vulnerable. I can't sit here and listen to him yell at her."

"You will stay out of it."

I turned an growled. "Is that an order?"

before he could answer we heard Angel's confession. "TELL THAT TO YOUR UNBORN CHILD."

I froze, Angel was pregnant as well. Leah came up and growled. "She's pregnant with a creature as well!"

I shot a glare at my sister. "Shut up Leah."

Suddenly Angel shot out of the house heading for the woods. Emberly and Penny following. Ignoring Jake and my sister I ran after her. That is when I noticed she reached the edge of the secured perimeter.

"Angel! Stop!" Sure enough Paul and Sam jumped from the woods plowing into Angel knocking her down.

Without a second thought I raced forward jumping toward them shifting in midair making sure I knocked them away. As they rolled to their feet moved so I stood over Angel's unconscious body.

Penny and Emberly stood on either side. Sam and Paul moved shifting back glaring at us. Paul looked toward Penny.

"What are you doing? You said you went back to Ireland for a visit."

Penny crossed her arms. "No We've been here helping Angel."

Sam looked over Angel before growling. "She's pregnant!"

"So."

As they shifted closer Emberly shifted her panther from growling coming to stand beside me.

Penny glared. "So! She is Pregnant an you will do nothing to harm her or Bella or their children."

Sam growled. "As I said what they breed won't be able to control their thirst. It's dangerous."

Penny laughed. "No it's not. I learned from the Sekkari elders there have been hybrid's before. They are only dangerous if they are raised to be so." She glared at Paul. "There children will be no different then our own."

Paul lost his balance. "Our Own?"

"Yes Paul I am 5 weeks pregnant with our child."

His face turned red. "Then what the hell are you doing with a bunch of leeched? You should be in La Push where we can take care of you."

Penny crossed her arm over her stomach. "No. Not till my child's family's are done with this. Not till the Cullen's and Angel are safe and when he pack is done being stupid and ignorant." She turned to me. "Seth change back an take her to Carlisle."

I nodded my head before going to the closes bush shifting back pulling on m ripped shorts thankful they were still able to worn. Going back out I gently moved Angel lifting her into my arms. With a snarl at Sam and Paul I turned and headed back to the house.


	8. The tables have Turned!

**Seth P.O.V**

"Carlisle."

He rushed out to me as I carried Angel inside. "What happened?"

I was worried about what to say but figured I should tell the truth. "She left the secured area and some wolves knocked her down. She struck her head on a rock.

"Get her inside so I can look her over."

I saw the rest of the family watching and when Emmett when to move to take her from me I growled backing away causing everyone to look at me.

"Stay away from her." I moved to follow Carlisle up to the room he had set up as a miniature hospital. Sitting her down I moved so Carlisle could examine her but when I saw Emmett was about to walk in I moved to block the door.

"Move mutt."

I crossed my arm. "Why? So you can yell at her again! So you can make her cry again! She is one of the strongest females I know and you have reduced her to fear and tears. You have broken her more then I have ever seen her."

Emmett looked shock before backing away. Carlisle moved forward touching my shoulder. "Seth I understand you want to protect Angel but not only is she his mate but his wife. They will have to work this out."

I glared at Emmett. "I am staying till she is awake and when she said she wants to talk to him then I'll leave."

Emmett glared at me trying to tower over me, but something in me told me to stand ground like I had something to prove. I don't know why all of a sudden I have became s protective of Angel but something inside me said she was very important and I felt like it was my purpose to protect her.

"Why are you so interested in her protection pup? Why are you telling me when I am allowed to be with _my wife.?_

I just stared him down. "Because she is special and as of late you have treated her like shit. SO what she and Bella are having babies. I remember when my mom used to say how expected mothers can understand their unborn children. You guys and the pack suddenly think they are carrying monster an yet Bella and Angel think otherwise."

Emmett looked at Angel then back at me. "Your right. I have not been the best mate as of late." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "But I will be. Thank you for being there for her when I have not been."

I nodded and moved as he went over and sat at her side taking her hand in his bringing it to his lips. Seeing he wasn't gonna cause trouble I walked back out and outside my ears trained on the forest and upstairs.

 **Angel P.O.V**

My head was killing me and I didn't know where I was at the moment. Shifted slowly I felt a bed beneath me. Okay I was back inside the house at least. I tried to remember what happened before I blacked out. But the last thing I remembered was yelling at Emmett about our unborn child and then running off.

"Angel?"

I knew that voice all to well. I wanted nothing more to slap the face that voice came from but I held myself still.

"Angel! Please Love open your eyes."

Something close to vulnerability in his voice made me open my eyes. I looked around the room I was in, I was still in the Cullen house but the room looked more like a hospital room.

"Angel?"

I looked over at Emmett seeing him staring down at me with wide eyes. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I wanted to even talk to him. His words from earlier was still on my mind. I turned away from him curling into a ball wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Go away."

"Angel please."

I shrugged off his hand. "Leave me alone." Everything was quiet for about a hour and I though he indeed left but he moved in front of me.

"I'm not leaving this time."

"Go and leave me alone Emmett please."

He took my hand in his. "Angel. How long have you known."

"Since before Bella knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I glared at him. "How could I? At first I was just nervous but when I got up the courage to tell you you were talking about making Bella abort hers. You actually said you would hold her down. I could I tell you we were having a baby if you were not letting her have hers."

Emmett sighed before pressing my hand to his cheek. "I was scared. I know I was wrong but I promise you I am just scared. I am happy about the babies but my fear is more. Everything we find out says the mothers of said children never survive. I didn't want to lose my sister, and I don't want to lose you."

"I promise you won't. I don't know how to explain this Emmett but I know in my heart the intentions of our child. They may be different but they are not the monsters you and Edward fear they are."

"I know."

I was shocked. "What do you mean you know?"

"Angel you've been unconscious for a couple of days."

"What? Why?"

"According to Penny and Carlisle they figured the stress made you tired and you were just catching up on your rest."

"Then what happened that changed your mind?"

He smirked. "Other then a certain young wolf knocking some sense into me, Edward was able to hear their child."

I shot up. "What do you mean heard their child?"

Emmett smiled. "Even if he wasn't able to read Bella's mind he was able to hear their child. An he heard of how much the child loved its mother and how it did want to be bad."

I placed a hand on my stomach before looking up. "EDWARD!"

A second later her was at the door smirking."Let me guess you want to see if I can hear the baby."

"Please."

He moved forward sitting beside me putting his hand on my stomach and closing his eyes. We were quiet for a few minutes before he hums.

"Really?"

"What?"

"The baby is not complete silent but it is more difficult to read it's mind but I did get a little from it's mind."

"What?"

Edward smirked. "For one it likes dad's deep voice and it can already feel moms love."

I smiled down to my stomach and back to Edward. "Thank you."

When he walked off I looked to Emmett. "Please tell me the truth and what is on your mind about this."

He leaned over and sighed. "I am not gonna lie an tell you everything is fine. I am scared shitless Angel. I am scared that I will lose you. But now I am getting reassure that everything isn't bad I am getting more excited. I just have one thing to say."

"What?"

He smirked. "I hope our baby has your beautiful eyes."

I felt my heard swell with happiness. He wanted our baby! I jumped up throwing my arms around his neck hugging him tight as happy tears fell from my eyes.

"I am sorry for what I have put you through Angel and I promise from here on out I will be the supportive mate and husband." A sudden growl made us laugh. "A first thing first let me get you something to eat and I am assuming you have to have blood as well."

"Yep."

He got up picking me up cradling me in his arms. "Well I guess I need to perform my husbandly dutties and get you something to eat."

 **I need help again.**

 **I have two ideas and I don't know which I should do.**

 **Its about when Angel will have her baby. I had the idea of her having it before Carlisle and them leave to hunt and before the wolves attack, so before Bella has hers.**

 **or**

 **She helps fight against the wolves to protect her family but the stress of the situation, not to mention a surprise tackle by a wolf 'don't know which yet' will make her go into premature labor and then Carlisle and Emmett have to deliver the baby.**

 **Please help with this. But I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	9. Being her Rock

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been a week since everyone found out about my pregnancy. There was mixed feelings going around. Bella was a little upset that I kept it a secret. Rose was excited with the idea of another baby coming in. Strange enough during the last week Emmett and Seth had been there for me every time I needed something.

After a few glasses of blood Bella was getting a little weight back. I know Edward still worried, but since he learned about me he has been better. But worried me more then anything is the animosity with the wolves of La Push. Everyone was starving and they couldn't leave to go hunt.

Looking down at my computer I bit my lip. Maybe there was a way for someone to bring blood here for the Cullen's. Pulling up my email I quickly emailed Dad and Uncle Matt.

 _Dad, Uncle Matt,_

 _I need your help. You have been updated of the situation by Penny and it is getting worse. It has been weeks since anyone has feed. It is bad enough they have to be around when Bella and I have to drink blood. Is there anyway you guys can get some animal blood for them. If you can you have to try and get to the house. The wolves of La Push have the property surrounded._

 _Please help the family._

 _love,_

 _Angel_

Sending the email I closed the computer and moved away from the desk getting up with a groan.

"Angel!"

I started looking up to see Emmett standing at the door with a smirk. "You should have told me you wanted to move around." He moved closer his hands going to my now larger stomach. I groaned as I felt the baby moved against his hand.

"I just needed to move around. An it seems your child does to."

Emmett smirked before leaning down and kissing my stomach. He chuckled when there was a kick against his face. "It seems like our baby is a little sassy."

I chuckled as Emmett stood. "I'm getting hungry."

"Come on." He put his arms around me and lead me down to the kitchen.

Esme put a plate down in front of Bella then in front of me. "Hope you girls are hungry."

"Yep."

I sat beside Bella giving her a sideways hug before digging into my food. It took a few minutes before I was finished. Seeing Emmett talking with Edward and Carlisle I got up and went out to the porch and sat down with a sigh. Today was a little different, the sun was peeking through a little. With a sigh I closed my eyes and laid my head back letting the sun wash over me.

"Hi Angel."

I looked up and smiled at Seth and Jake. "Hi guys."

Jake smiled before heading inside Seth moved and sat at my side. "How are you and the little one."

I smiled looking out into the forest. "We are doing good. The baby moved earlier kicked Emmett in the face."

Seth fell out laughing. "So she is gonna have her mothers sass and toughness."

I looked to Seth head tilted. "She? Seth it may not be a girl. We don't know they can't see it on a sonogram. It could be a girl then again it could be a boy. We will see when they get here."

Seth smirked. "I think both you and Bella will have girls."

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Really how do you know?"

What surprised me was the look of confusion on his face. "I don't know. Something in my heart just is telling me it is a little girl." He looked over to me. " I could already see her in my head. She will have your features with Emmett's dark curly hair and she would have awesome eyes. One blue like yours and one gold like her fathers."

I frowned, that was very specific. Could Seth already know what my child will look like? How is that possible? Then again it did make one thing known an Seth's question reminded me of it.

"Have you picked any names yet?"

"No." I smirked before looking up. "Emmett!"

With in a second he was there. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I laughed. "Nothing but Seth's question just reminded me of something."

"What?"

"Emmett me and you need to go talk bout names. What are we gonna call our little one?"

He smirked an in seeing me starting to rise he picked me up. "Where to my dear?"

"Down to the theater room."

Within a second we were down there and Emmett had set me on the large couch. He grabbed a notebook and settled beside me. "Alright my dear what shall we call our little one."

An for the next couple of hours me and Emmett sat down in the theater room and decided on names. With a smiled I sat the paper down.

"Okay so whether it is a boy or girl these will be the names."

"Do you want to tell the others?"

"No not yet."

I folded the paper and put it inside the baby name book. "When I have the baby we will tell them then."

Emmett smiled before pulling me into his arms "I hope the baby comes soon I am actually excited to see it."

I smiled snuggling closer. Emmett's attitude had changed significantly and I am happy about that. He had became my rock during this time. He was wonderful.

 **~Time Skip~**

It had been a few hours since we snuggled together and Emmett had just picked me up and carried me upstairs and sat me beside Bella.

"Where have you two been?"

"We were thinking of baby names."

Alice smiled over at me. "Can we know what you picked?"

I smirked. "Nope. Me and Emmett decided that is something we will keep to ourselves, you will know when it is born."

Before anyone could say anything my phone rang. Seeing it was Uncle Matt I quickly answered.

"Hello."

 _"Hi Angel."_

"Where you able to do what we discussed?" Everyone looked at me in confusion but I ignored them.

 _"Yes we were able to. "_

"How much?"

I heard Matt sighed. _"Just a thermos a piece."_

"That's better then nothing."

 _"We'll be there soon get everyone ready."_

"Got it." I hung up and slowly stood. "I need to get down to the theater room." Before I could move Emmett picked me up but froze.

"Emmett?"

He sat me down and stood in front of me. I could hear someone running guessing it was Uncle Matt but he wasn't alone.

Beside Matt stood another man I had not seen before. When Matt saw how defensive everyone was he held out his arm. "It's okay he's family."

Matt moved over to me and on his back I saw a pack, there was another pack on the other man. "Is that it?"

"Yeah I had Raphael here help and we were able to get everything quickly."

"Awesome." I looked to the one called Raphael and smiled. "Thank you for helping."

He was silent and staring at me. Emmett seeing this stood in front of me. "What's your problem?"

The man swallowed and rubbed his hand over his face. "You look so much like her."

I was confused so I turned to Uncle Matt. "Uncle Matt."

"Remember I told you Marielle was my older sister."

"Yes."

"Well this is Raphael Wyatt my younger brother and your moms youngest brother... He is your other uncle."

"Really."

"Yep."

Raphael smiled. "You look so much like you mother. I can even see her sass in your eyes. I lived in fear of that sass since I was little."

That had me chuckling. "Okay head downstairs down to the theater room and we will send them down one at a time."

"Yes ma'am."

They left and the family was looking at me. "Angel what's going on?"

I blushed "I know you guys have been starving and with me and Bella having to drink blood it has been hard on you all so I called in some help. I had Uncle Matt get some animal blood. He was able to get a thermos for each of you. It won't be enough to make up for going hungry for so long but it should make things a little easier."

I was suddenly hugged by a couple of people. "Thank you for thinking of the family."

"Of course... My question is will it bother you if you all drank at once or one at a time."

Carlisle looked around and smiled. "It may be best one at a time."

I nodded and looked to a certain curly haired brother. "Jasper should go first. He has had to deal with everyone's thirst as well as his own."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree." So one by one the family went down to the theater room to get their drink. When they returned their eyes were no longer black but they were not gold either.

Jake walked in as Carlisle was getting Bella more blood. "Jake?"

"Is that the last of it?"

Carlisle sighed as he looked at me and Bella. "Bella and Angel could deliver as early as tomorrow. It she going to have a chance at all, she'll need more blood."

Esme looked up at her husband. "An you need to feed. What Matt brought us will help but you need to be at your strongest. We need to go tonight."

Jake sighed before looking out the window. "Carlisle you are the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate you will be slaughtered."

I looked over. "Emmett and Drew will go with you."

Emmett looked down at me. "No I won't leave you."

"I'll be fine in the house and you an Drew are the strongest they will need you."

Jake looked over at me shaking his head. "That won't be enough.

Carlisle moved over touching my shoulder then my cheek as he saw I was becoming a little distressed. "We have no choice, Jacob, It there's anything we can do to save her, save them both, we have to try."

I saw the shock on his face. "You'd risk you lives for them?"

Esme looked up with a slight smile. "Of course we would. Bella and Angel are a part of our family now."

I could just see the click in Jake's mind. "Yeah. I can see that..." He looked around the room them back at Esme and Carlisle. "This really is a family. As strong as the one I was born into." He looked over to me an nodded. "I know what I have to do."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can I promise.**

 **But you guys know what happens next and in the next chapter you will see the results of the votes on what to do.**

 **Have a good day and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	10. I'm Scared!

**Angel P.O.V**

I sat up in mine and Emmett's room my fingers slowly sliding across my extended stomach. Carlisle told me I should be ready to give birth in about another month. It still confused the on way my pregnancy is lasting longer them Bella's, but the only thing we could think of was that a Sekkari was closer in species to a vampire then a human.

"How are my favorite people?"

I looked up as Emmett walks in with Drew. "What are you two doing here? You are suppose to go with Carlisle and Esme."

Emmett moved over and laid down on the bed his head in my lap so his ear was against my stomach. "We are I just wanted to come and see you before we leave."

I ran my fingers through his short hair. "Well you behave yourselves tonight."

Drew chuckled before coming over and kissing my forehead. "How is my sister and little neice or nephew."

"We are both good." I rubbed my stomach and chuckled when Emmett kissed a spot were the baby kicked. "I am ready for them to be born. I know I have another month, but... I can't see how normal mothers can do this for 9 months. I miss being able to see my feet."

They chuckled as Emmett rubbed his nose against my stomach. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. Emmett's attitude had changed completely he was so much more affectionate. It seemed like anytime he could cuddle against my stomach or touch my stomach he would. It was almost like he wanted to be as close to his baby as he could.

"Emmett you ready?"

I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme standing at the door. They both had smiles on their face as they looked on at me and Emmett. Esme looked like she could cry if she could as Emmett nuzzled my stomach kissing it.

"You protect your momma little one I'll be back soon."

I chuckled as Emmett rose and gave me a quick kiss before getting up and heading to his mom and dad. "I'm ready. Lets get this done so we can get back."

Carlisle and Esme hugged me before they and the boys left. I laid back in the bed and closed my eyes sighing letting my fingers over my stomach my mind wondering, So much had changed in my life the last couple of years. It hardly felt like any time had passed since I moved to Forks.

I must of fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was jerked away from the sound of screams and raised voices. I pushed myself up and rushed out the door as fast as I could.

Edward's voice raised in panic. "Rosalie, don't." There was a crash, but when I went to open the door Jasper speed to my side and lifted me gently before speeding away. Not before I could hear Jake's strained voice.

"Save her! You've got to change her!"

Jasper sat me down in the living room imminently covering me with a blanket.

"Jasper?"

He looked over. "You don't need to be there will do nothing but stress you."

I cuddled against my brother. "Jasper I'm scared."

He kissed my forehead. "Don't be."

It seemed like forever before Jake stomped out of the room. Before I could ask what was going on I could hear Edward yell.

"Alice! Jasper!"

I stood up as Edward rushed out into the living room. I whimpered at the sight of the blood on his shirt. "Bella?"

He just looked at me and could feel the sadness radiate off of him. "No she not! She's strong she will get through this."

He nodded before turning toward the doors. "The wolves are coming... Angel you stay inside."

"I..."

Jasper hugged me . "Stay in and protect yourself and this little one."

They left out and I went to the window to look. I held back a sob as I watched Sam and his pack come into view. I watched as my family stood guard of the house. I couldn't just stand here and do nothing. I knew I was pregnant and needed to protect my unborn baby but something in me told me to go out and help. I watched as Leah and Seth joined the fight and I made my decision.

Walking outside I threw out my hand so the wolf going after Alice was flung back.

"Angel! NO!"

I turned toward the wolves. "You'll not hurt my family." As the wolves moved in again I threw out my hands sending them back.

"ANGEL!"

Before I could turn at Jasper's voice something plowed into my side knocking me back against house. With a groan I looked up seeing a wolf standing in front of me. That is when it hit, the pain. It was so intense I screamed out in pain.

There was a loud growl and suddenly the wolf was knock away from me. I looked up through the spots to see Emmett crouched in front of me growling at anything that came close. I couldn't pay attention to what was going on because I could suddenly feel the baby moving very erratic. I screamed as I felt it break a couple of ribs. Then I was hit with the sudden urge to want to push.

"CARLISLE!"

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I pushed my legs faster as we neared the house. Ever since Carlisle got the call about Bella my mind had been on Angel and our unborn child. I hope she was okay. But as we neared I heard a voice that my vision red.

"ANGEL!"

We arrived in time I could see the wolves attacking my family. But that isn't what drew my attention, a wolf had knocked Angel over and was stalking over her. I growled loudly before rushing to my wives side knocking the wolf away. I crouched in front of her daring anyone to come closer.

I saw Jake jump out of the back door and stood in front against Sam. "Stop! It's over!If you kill her, you kill me."

Sam lunged at him sending him back. Jake shifted and stepped forward against Sam as Edward's eyes widened.

"Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."

The wolves backed off before leaving. I turned to look after my wife as she yelled. "CARLISLE!"

I rushed to her side as he did."Angel please love what is it?"

She was sobbing as Carlisle looked her over. His eyes showed worry. Edward sped forward touching Angel's shoulder. "Take deep breathes Angel."

I looked at my dad an brother as she let out another scream. "What's going on?"

Carlisle's hand felt around her stomach. "It's the baby."

"What?"

"It broke a couple of her ribs.. We need to get her inside."

I gently picked her up and rushed her upstairs to the other room set up like a hospital. I laid her down as Carlisle went back to examining her. "Esme get the kit. Now! We have to work quick."

I looked up as he cut open her pants. "Carlisle?"

"She's gone into early labor."

"What? But you said another month."

He looked her over. "No the stress of the situation sent her into early labor."

"But Carlisle we didn't talk about this yet. How will she survive?"

"Emmett we knew that she would have to be changed."

I look down at my love as she took labored breathes. "Angel what should I do?"

She sobbed as she looked up. "Protect our baby as I sleep. I'll see you in a few days."

I knew that was my answer. She was giving me permission to change her. Esme walked in with a bag. "What is it Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked to his wife. "We will be delivering a baby after all."

I smirked to my adopted mom. "Well mom lets bring your new grandchild into the world."

 **DUN DUNN DDUUUUNNNNN**

 **Now the next chapter may be the last one or the second to the last not sure yet... But as you see out of the two situations this one had the most votes... I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **As always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	11. Babies!

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I didn't need Jasper's gift to see the panic in Emmett's eyes as I tended to Angel. It worried me at what internal injuries she may have. Taking my bag from Esme I quickly gave Angel a shot of morphine hoping that it would help with her pain. I was worried about Bella in the next room as well. I wanted to go check on her but I knew my daughter and son needed me to help deliver her baby.

"Angel can you hear me?"

She groaned and nodded. I looked down setting my hands ready to receive the baby. I could see it moving under skin. It was so strange. I had delivered babies before but to see the baby moving in Angel was different.

"Carlisle please. I need to push.."

I went to work taking what I need to prepare her. Before I could do anything Angel cried out as I watched as her child began pushing it's way out. "Angel I know it's hard but I need you to push."

Emmett helped her as she leaned up with a groan and pushed. I was surprised that it took her all of three pushes before the baby was out enough I could get a hold on it. Esme gasped as I pulled the baby free.

"It's a girl!" Me and Esme moved to the side cleaning the baby as Emmett stood with Angel.

"A little girl love. We have a daughter..."

I handed the baby to Esme moving to check on Angel when she screamed. Rushing to her side I looked her over to see what the problem way.

"Oh Lord!" I quickly got more supplies.

"What?" I didn't answer Emmett my mind running quickly. "Carlisle what is it?"

I finally turned. "She's about to deliver another."

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I could have fainted if possible when Carlisle said she was about to have another... Two babies! I saw Esme cuddling my daughter as my attention went back to Angel holding her hand tightly as Carlisle went to woek.

"Emmett it hurts! " My heart broke at the pain in her voice.

"I am here love. I won't leave you side I promise."

Carlisle looked up. "Now Angel push as hard as you can."

I held Angel as she groaned and fought to bring the other baby into the world.

"It's a boy!"

Angel fell back with a sob as I looked up at the little boy my father held in his arms. With a smile I looked back at my amazing wife. "Two! We had two! One of each."

She smirked her eyes closing. "Wonderful." That is when I heard it... Angel's heart stopped.

"CARLISLE!" He rushed over and imminently began CPR.

"Come on Angel!" He worked for a bit before her heart started again. "Emmett there isn't time her heart is faint. She needs to be changed."

I swallowed looking down at her. "I don't know if I am strong enough to do that Carlisle."

He took my shoulders. "You are son, an I'll be right here to help you out. But you need to do it now."

I nodded before leaning down. "Please fight my love." With a deep breathe I bit into her neck pushing as much venom into her as I could.

"Emmett! That's enough!"I pushed myself away from her taking a deep breathe before looking up.

"Will this work?"

Carlisle looked her over. "It's working. She is starting the change."

I sighed leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in a couple of days love."

Esme walked up with my children in her arms. "Emmett. Take your children and introduce them to the family. Carlisle and I will clean Angel up and change her clothes."I looked down at the two bundles.

"I don't want to hurt them."

Esme smiled before sitting my daughter in my arms before handing me my son. "They are strong like their mother and father, so they are good."

I could feel my chest hurt with the pride as I looked at the two beautiful babies in my arms. "Alright."

Turning I walked back out toward the living room were everyone was waiting. As I entered there were gasps.

"Twins!"

Alice was the first to my side moving the blanket aside and looking down at the babies."A boy and a girl... Awe Emmett they are precious."

Edward walked up his new daughter in his arms."How is Angel?"

I sighed looking up then back at him."Her heart stopped but Carlisle was able to get it started again. She is going through the change now."

Alice smiled up at me. "Don't worry I see her being happy and laughing as you two run through the forest hunting."

Rosalie moved forward. "Can I hold one?"

I smiled handing her my son. She smiled softly down at him. "Now what are their names?"

I looked down at my daughter. "Well me and Angel have names for them both so this little princess will be Aurora Amara Cullen."

Jasper walked forward and little Aurora opened her eyes making him gasped. "She has one eye as blue as her mothers and one as gold as ours."

I leaned down and kissed my daughters plump cheek smiling when she cooed and grabbed at my hair.. There was a flash and I looked up to see Alice with a camera. She was smirking.

"That was so cute."

Jasper looked down at the little girl. "Just like Renesmee they don't smell like humans."

I smirked knowing what he mean. "Here uncle Jasper." I went to hand my daughter to him. He quickly backed up.

"No I don't want to hurt her." I proceeded to put my daughter in his arms. I stepped back arms crossed watching. Jasper was hesitant at first but after a few moments he began to relax. But when my brilliant daughter reached up and pulled on his hair cooing I saw he fully relaxed. Jasper held her closer with a smile.

"Hello there little darlin." Alice took another picture before joining her husband.

Rose moved over to me. "So what is this young man's name?"

I smirked down at my son and his golden eyes. "Angel already had his name picked out... He is called Kellan Jackson Cullen."

Rose looked down at the baby. "Little Kellan, I see he may have daddy's curly hair."

After about an hour my babies were finally back in my arms. I knew when Esme gets down she would want to hold them. I looked over to Rose who was holding Renesmee. To think there was three beautiful children added to our family.

"How is Bella and Angel?"

I turned to see Jake and Seth walk in. Jake moved over to Rose and sat beside her smiling down at Renesmee before freezing. "Two? Angel had two babies?"

I smirked. "Yep. This is Kellan Jackson my son and my daughter Aurora Amara."

Jake smiled over at the bundles. "They are cute."

A gasped caught our attention we turned to see Seth staring at the little girl in my arms.

Edward sighed his head dropping. "Oh shit."

"What?"

Jake got up and grabbed Seth jolting him out of his mind. It seems like I am not the only one to imprint today."

I saw he was staring at my daughter. With a sigh I got up handing my son to Jasper before grabbing Seth and pushing him into the chair. Jake came up.

"Emmett?"

I held up my hand before looking down. "I have a feeling this was why you have been so protective of Angel lately." He didn't answer. "If you protect my daughter with just half the determination as you did with Angel I know you'll keep her safe." With a smile I leaned down and put Aurora in Seth's arms.

"But you have to tell Angel you imprinted on her daughter."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank QuinnRiku421 for helping me come up with the names.**

 **I want to apologize with the birth scene I really didn't know how to write it. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same...**

 **Now this is the last chapter for this one. Be on the look out for the next book. I hope to get the first chapter for that out soon.**

 **But as always have a good days and**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	12. Sequel

**The Sequel is now up!**

 **Strength of forever is the next installment to this series.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy the adventure.**


End file.
